1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the picture framing vise or clamping apparatus and more specifically to a motorized picture framing vise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clamping apparatus for positioning and maintaining a pair of mitered end picture frame moldings have been found in a great variety of configurations. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,682,467 and 3,944,200 are cited as examples of hand-operated clamping apparatus of this nature. All such picture frame clamping apparatus so far as is known has been basically hand-operated and no provision has been made for motorized operation.
More specifically, the prior art apparatus has lacked both a motorized drive for the vise and equally important a convenient switching configuration for operating the vise between clamping and release positions so as to make the operation less demanding of time and effort. Therefore, a principal object of the present invention is that of providing a motorized vise with an exceptionally convenient control configuration and a cushioned clamping effect. Another object is to provide such a motorized device having substantial versatility with respect to the number of sides of the frames as well as with respect to the size of the frames accepted by the apparatus. Also, an object is to achieve such a device in which the motor drive mechanism and its operation is designed so as not to interfere with the framing operation.